The Raubiter and The Void
Everything you need to know about dimensions and the afterlife in Supocalypse and the multiverse. The Raubiter Raubiters are chosen at the age of SEVEN when they are cast into the VOID and given a vocation based on their actions in their first excursion. Raubiters, or predators, respond by attacking whatever they meet in the VOID when they first enter it. From that day they are stripped of all posessions and their spirit, person and soul, is removed in a process called THE HUNT their body is embalmed and typically occupied by a lesser spirit as a suit of armor while the spirit is cast into the VOID where it spends the rest of its life time there killing spirits, sending them below the VOID, and keeping the dimension a controllable power source. This RAUBITER specifically the seventieth bearer of the title though he has no identity outside this persona so there is little to differ him from all the past incarnations most people consider them the same person in fact. RAU70 was the first to ever take action against the chief necromancer clan the Forsthanndlers, His own family, killing them all and sealing their spirits and liched in urns which he keeps in a vault below his palace in the center of a maze that also holds the minotaur. the RAUBITERS over the millenia have carved out a sprawling keep which holds a great myriad of things as they all have the quirk of being quite a pack rat all manner of dead things being gathered there in great heaps. The staff of this tomb like fortress is a race of Nymph like plant beings whose race is made up of women and girls they are fertility and life spirits who live in the keep serving the RAUBITER or LORD LIEREN as he is known to them. The Void Start with the big picture which is layered realities, each dimension stacks ontop of one another when a being dies according to that dimensions codes they fall through into the dimension below as the layers go down they group like the branches of a tree becoming a trunk, THE VOID IS THE TRUNK. All dead things wind up here there are several layers below. The VOID is endless practically scientists there believe there to be planets within it the one they dwell on primarily in a earth like range from a dead star. (RAUBITERS make rounds to all planets but do not tell their secrets) Void Cities/Countries ELSYIUM: A large greco-roman sprawl ran by a Triumverate of Alexander the Great, Julius Ceasar, and Zeus. Elysium is made in empty dark age cities and its capital is Pompeii NORTHSTAR BAY: A large ocean port town inhabited by lost sailors and explorers home to the fountain of youth, atlantis, and the INN AT THE END OF THE WORLD THE UASON: A sprawling industrial and scientific wonderland made from an upper layer where the cold war ended life made by the joining of leftover scientists of the USA and the USSR Staining So when something dies its leaves a hole behind it a STAIN if you will now necromancers and the like use a scientific like mastery of the void to manipulate the dead and prolong their own life. To access the void they ritualistically kill in under to produce a stain in order to draw power from the void. When a lot of people die in one place stains will produce reflections of locations adding their dark twin to the void (Nagasaki, deathcamps, plague stricken europe). Necromancers are therefore bound to locations that are suitably stained hence the cult like sacrifices and such although in practice they more resemble scientists. Outside the Layers Outside of the layers of the multiverse the seven personified aspects of reality dwell overlooking our world and declaring their champions. The aspects are Order, Death, Life, Misery, Disaster, Hope, and Ambition Category:Cosmic Category:The Raubiter Category:Afterlife Category:The Void